Companions of Phantom
by Marcia rogerts
Summary: As Spectra Phantom lies in hospital bed, Mira and Gus have an heart to heart talk. "When we were eating at Vestal Palace, he told me he was all alone. I thought it was just an act. And in a way it was, but it wasn't that simple."


Companions of Phantom

Gus waited in front of hospital room's door nervously. How could he let this happen? He underestimated those bakugans. They clearly weren't like the Bakugans they fought before. After they fought the Alternative, they thought nothing can beat them. (Well, except for Dan Kuso.) Yet here they were. His master who got injured severely was lying in hospital bed and he was just waiting- there was nothing he could do.

"The doctors said he will be okay and we can see him in one hour." Mira came toward him. When the incident happened, Mira was worried like hell. She immediately took a bus to Beta City. Gus looked at her, she looked tired. Still the good news gave her a little relief.

"Good" said Gus and returned to his brooding. Mira studied him with her eyes. It wasn't hard to guess what he was thinking.

"This wasn't your fault Gus."

"Maybe or maybe not."

"You know, most people think he is invincible like he can't get hurt, sometimes even _he_ thinks of himself like that but this isn't true."

"He was hurt when you had left."

Mira looked at him questionably.

"The time you had left him for Brawlers."

"Gus..."

"It was eventually gonna happen. He just refused to see it. Even though he had told me he left his life as Keith behind, he held on to his memories with you. The time when he unmasked him himself in front of you made me sure that his weakness was you. He had missed you during that time. When you left, he said 'Forget Mira, she means nothing to me'. But I could tell he was heartbroken. He even told Zenoheld to leave Brawlers alone- probably did it for you. When I escaped my cell and saw you and brawlers with him I was surprised but not that much."

Mira always knew Keith cared.

"He cares about you too. I know he doesn't show you much. You didn't see him when he thought you were dead. He challenged Zenoheld for you, said he was gonna pay for what he did to you. And I am not the only reason he switched sides. Dan did a lot. When we were eating at Vestal Palace, he told me he was all alone. I thought it was just an act. And in a way it was, but it wasn't that simple. You really think he switched sides only for me? He felt lonely without you, Gus. He thought his hunger for power caused your death."

Gus looked surprised. He knew his master was eventually come for him when he was prisoner in Zenoheld's cells. But learning how his absence affected his master surprised him.

The nurse came and said "You can see the patient now".

Together, they went to room where Keith was.

…

"My two favorite subterra brawlers" said Keith from his bed. His voice was still weak because of injuries but he surely didn't lose his spirit. Mira couldn't hold a smile.

"You know, I am not brawling anymore right?"

"Doesn't matter."

"How do you feel?"

"I feel a little out of it. Hospitals bore me. But there is nothing to worry about."

Right! He was just severely injured because of dangerous Bakugans which they know nothing about. He wouldn't admit if he was feeling bad. Mira was sure of it.

"Did you skip your college to see your big brother, little sis?"

"Hey, we are almost at the end of the term. Plus, my bio-informatic and molecular biology teachers adore me. So they let me to take care of my brother one week. By the way, doctors said you will be in hospital for this week."

They both realized Gus didn't say a word. When they looked at him, they realized he felt ashamed for some reason.

"I'll ask nurses when they are going to bring something for you to eat" said Mira and left the two alone.

"Master Spectra…"

"I am not wearing my mask, Gus."

"Right, Keith…"

"What happened on the battle wasn't your fault. You have always been great partner Gus. I appreciate that."

"We are going to make those things pay, Mas-.. Keith."

Keith had two people who is going to be always there for him. Knowing that he wasn't alone making the world brighter.


End file.
